Bury The Capsule
by VampbaitInfinity
Summary: She starts off just wanting to go home, but she finds a whole new reason to stay. But is that reason a liable one or is it too much to handle? an OC fic Lemons!
1. Moving Day

**Nani's P.O.V.**

I stood looking out the window toward my old home. True, Maryland wasn't that renowned to the rest of the world, didn't have that famous of a reputation, and was really small, but to me, its home.

And as of now, it was.

That was it, my last day in that small apartment that Niecie, my stepmother, and I called home.

"Do we really have to go? I mean, our life is great here. Why do we have to move all the way across the country to Washington?", I asked, pouting. I sighed heavily, the air ruffling my black bangs as they settled back over my eyes.

"Yes, we do. We're going to be so much better off there! I'm gonna have a better job, we'll have a bigger house, and you will make so many new friends!", Niecie said in her overly-exited voice.

"But I already have friends here! And your job is great and the apartment we live in is just big enough! Why would we need more space?! It just fi-"

"No! Not another word! Get your ass in the car, Nani, and I dont wana here another _word_ about this! _Do you hear me_?", she yelled, her red fingernailed hand on her hip.

"Fine...", I seethed, flipping her off when she turned to get in the car.

The one thing I couldnt stand about her was her attitude. She just had one of the worst! Im happy that she adopted me those eight years ago, but she didnt have to hold it over my head as if it was my fault that she picked me!! I found out two years ago that she only did it because she got money from the government for me but she spent it on all those plastic surgeries, weekly make-overs, and shopping sprees. She didnt even like me-she liked _money_.

I got into the car, sure to sulk the whole way there, and put on my seatbelt. I also hated the fact that her car was one of those gas-guzzling trucks.

She started up the car and we pulled out of the drive way, leaving my home of eight years.

While we drove, she would put on make-up in the rear-view mirror at like every stoplight and to tell the truth, that was pointless; she looked the same every time!

This was only _one_of the ways we were completely different.

She loved to shine and I was content with keeping to myself.

She loved to buy the world with whatever it took, and I stuck to the essential and necessary.

She was a super prep, and I was two pegs short of emo; not to say that I am.

I do dress mainly in black and other dark colors, but I do **Not **cut. I look like a mixture of black, Cherokee, Puerto Rican, and something else they hadn't mentioned back at the orphanage. I had shoulder length, layer-cut, black locks, with bangs that I frequently mussed from all my sighing. My onyx eyes with grey tones in them were said to be show stoppers, but who the hell would believe that? My caramel rose skin was always tinted with this annoying blush that my friends always teased me playfully about. Curves, as well as wide hips and voluptuous breasts were at my command but made it alot harder to shop at Hottopic when your ass didnt fit into most skinnies-thus goes for the cute tanktops too. I was about 5'5 now, and to _me_ that was pretty short for a freshman.

My real name wasnt even Nani-truth was,_ I_ dont even know my real name, but I just go by Nani.

My step-_mommy, _on the other hand was a bleached blonde **_bitch_**! (Excuse my french.) She had orange skin, double D's, sharp red nails, and a patch on her nose from her latest nose job. I didnt hate her for those things though-i mean everyone has thier flaws. I hated the fact that she only kept me around when it was convinient for her and mooched off of my would-have-been college fund. I bet we were only there because she was going to go meet one of her _special friends_ again!

Right about now I wish she would fall and shatter her boney ass, but that would have to wait till I could get over the matter at hand.

Were already on the highway and my stomach is already saying how much it dilsikes this much anger within me.

'Looks like Im really going to leave this place.....maybe I really will make new friends.', I though, sighing again as the wind from the open window whipped at my hair.

"Shut the hell up with all that sighing already!",Niecie screamed, making my temples throb.

It was a _**reeeeally**_ long ride.

* * *

**Jakes P.O.V.**

Im taking a run out with the pack today to get some exercise.

'Not that we need the exercise...', I chuckled inwardly.

'Especially me! Just look at those buns and thighs!', Paul bragged, his tongue lolling out in a wolfish laugh.

I rolled my eyes at the obnixious comment but couldnt hold back my barking laugh.

'Hey close your mouth, your getting your drool all over my fur! I mean I am the prettiest of us all so I wanna keep it that way!'

I stopped in mid-laugh, just to burst out laughing at another one of Quil's smartass comments.

'What a bunch of morons.', Leah thought, as we bounded throught the trees.

Embry and Seth just snickered at us all.

We had been out for about an hour so far today but it was already five o'clock. It just felt good to run today. We came up near a highway, where peple passing throug usually come through. It was late September so noone was here on vacation or anything.

The sky was clear and the air seemed sweeter as I let out a howl of joy. It was a friday and school had let out only minutes before. I wasted no time in gathering up everyone for a quick run before dinner. Dad and I as well as the rest of the pack was going over to a special dinner tonig at Sam's. That must have explained his absence. He says a family friend is coming to visit Emily and him and he '_needed'_ us there.

No, Im not even kidding. He said it just like that.

Well no mater that, dinner was dinner and my hunger is that of a wolf right now.

But for now, its just time to run.

'Guys, come on. Its time for dinner.', Sam telepathically told us.

Well, apparently now wasnt anymore.

Today could only get better.


	2. Nice To Meet You

**Nani's P.O.V.**

It was getting late and we still hadn't made it to this new house, on some kind of Native American reservation as I was told.

'If it's a reservation for _Native Americans_, why are we taking up the space?', I wondered, though a new boyfriend probably had to do with it like usual.

I sighed loudly, for the umpteenth time since we got into the car, and it had effectively annoyed Niecie.

"What the hell do you keep sighing for?!", she finally screamed.

"Because Im didn't want to leave but-here we are!", I said, throwing my hands up at the surrounding blank roads.

"Well at least I took you with me, I could have left you back at that orphanage, remember?", she said, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"How could I forget...", I muttered solemnly, resting my forehead against the window.

The truth was, it wasnt the fact that we were moving that was bothering me. It was that I would have to make a place for myself at this new school and my stomach was full of anxiety just thinking about it. But of course, Niecie didnt care, as long as she got what she wanted, everything was all right with the world.

I rolled my eyes in my reality and stared out the window. I could now see that the roads were thinning and landscape exploded from the corners of the horizon. There was green all around me, for miles and miles. I could just barely spot a herd of some kind of deer or bison, off in the distance, and the air was so clean, it was as if I had never taken a true breath in my life, until I tasted that sweet air. Acres of trees were sky high and thick forests were coming up in the closing in mile.

It was _so beautiful_!

I heard what sounded like a wolf's howl and felt myself smile, the wondrous sound filling my mind. And then that shrill, horrid voice broke into my utopia.

"We're here! Get your head out of the fucking clouds!"

I broke out of my moment of piece and back into her world, as she put it.

We pulled up to an way-too-new looking two story house. I could still smell the paint drying. There were a couple of moving trucks parked outside in the cement driveway and I could already see some moving guys taking things out. I noticed that almost all of the moving guys were Natives and I wanted to punch her face in.

She pulled up in an empty spot and got out, beaming at the house as like she built it herself. She sauntered over to one of the guys and pestered him about being careful with her box of makeup.

_**Heaven forbid**_ **_there be a crack in her mascara brush!_**

I got out of the car and was hit with even more of the fresh air that I hadn't gotten enough of on the ride here. Closing my eyes, I absorbed as much of the scenery as possible, from the high-grassed lands to the barely visible sun.

"-Nani, who's Nani?", a deep voice said off to my left.

I turned around at the mention of my name and saw one of the tallest, scariest, most good looking guys that I have ever seen in my life. His momma should be proud.

"U-um Im Nani. And you are…?", I said, trying my best to make a good impression in the new town, running my hand trough my hair from nervousness.

"Oh! Nice to meet you! My name is Sam, Sam Uley. Im the husband of your step mother's friend. I just came down here so that you guys wouldn't get lost on the way to dinner.", he said, flashing huge, white teeth at me.

"_Dinner_?", I asked, no one had mentioned that to me.

"Yes, **DINNER**.", Niecie said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Emily, my wife, has invited Niecie-well now you and Niecie-to dinner at our home. I just came down to show you the way since you're new in town.

"Oh, ok. That's very kind of you all to-"

"Well be there! Just give us a second to get our things in the house…?", Niecie interjected.

"Oh-of course. Ill be at the end of the drive way, and we'll be taking my car.", then he jogged down to his truck and got in.

"Ok! We gotta get going so I want all of you guys to kick it into high gear and be finished that last truck in five-ya got that?!", Niecie wailed at them, her voice was wear splitting.

There was a groan from the workers but they did they were instructed.

"Um, what should I do, Niecie?", I asked, still reluctant to speak to her.

"Go inside and fix yourself up,! You look like you just got out of a _brawl_!", she said, motioning to my tousled hair. "And while we're there you'll refer to me as mom, mommy, etc."

I resisted the urge to break her jaw and made my way into the house. I went up the stairs, into the first bathroom I could find, and face. I reapplied some eyeliner and brushed my hair.

I looked at a lone towel on the towel rack and refused to scream into it; I guess I didn't need another reason to piss her off…

I walked back outside, straightened my Paramore band-T, and ran out to Sam's lightish tanned truck.

"What took ya?", Sam asked casually, revving the engine.

"Nothing, N-I mean, mom, wanted me to fix myself up a bit to be more presentable.", I said, sure to put emphasis on the whole 'mom' thing.

"Oh well there was no need really. Im sure the boys wouldn't have minded.", he mused, turning out of the driveway, starting down the road.

"B-b-_boys_?!", I shrieked, my voice rising three octaves.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention. My-er-students, the boys, are going to be joining us. I hope you don't mind. Though Leah, one of my other students, is away on a class trip. Ill introduce you when we get there.", he said, a genuine smile creasing his lips.

I still couldn't get over the whole 'boys' thing. I was terrible around boys as is and usually avoided them-but I was being forced to 'eat' in front of them?!

'Im going to die…', I concluded.

"Cant wait to see Emily! Its been so many years! I bet she hasn't aged a day since high school.", Niecie drawled as I choked with my dilemma.

"Oh well she did change a little-she,uh, had an accident with a bear one day a while ago and it left quite a mark. Just don't stare at it, it really upsets her.", I could see Sam was straining to tell the story but I couldn't understand why.

"Oh no! of course I wont! I wouldn't _dream_ of it!", she said, waving her arms around to emphasis it.

"Ok and you too, Nani.", he said, motioning to me in the rear view mirror.

"Y-yes! Of course…"

"And I hope you two enjoy yourselves because-We're here!", Sam pulled into a pebbled driveway up ahead and parked the truck in front of one of the coziest little houses that I had ever seen.

We got out and I was in awe at how the setting sun seemed to cast a glow around the little house.

There were wild flowers of every kind, shape, and color in boxes in the front windows and the house itself was painted with comforting, warm colors.

I couldn't help but smile at that, and what occurred next.

"Emily, love! Im home!", Sam called, as he ducked into the house.

There was a rustling of metal that seemed to be coming from a kitchen and then a beautiful woman emerged from around the corner.

"Sam!", she said as she flung herself into his wide, awaiting arms.

I felt a little awkward watching them have their moment but I couldn't look away fom the heart warming moment. They shared a passionate kiss and I let out a short 'aawww!''

Niecie just sneered and picked at her manicure.

"Emily, I brought back Niecie and her step daughter, Nani.", he said motioning to us with his free hand.

"_Niecie_!", Emily said, wrapping her in a friendly hug.

"_Emily_! You look **fabulous**! You haven't aged a day since our senior year. And your all grown up and _married_!", she praised, patting her back.

"Oh, _stop_! Your embarrassing me! Oh- and who's this lovely little lady?", she gushed, looking around Sam and Niecie, straight at me with those huge brown eyes.

"U-u-um…I-Im Nani. Im her daughter.", I said, unable to stop blushing from the sudden attention.

"Well aren't you just the _cutest_ thing! Come here and give your godmother a hug!", she said, pulling me into a tight, warm hug that almost made me cry.

I had almost never been hugged in my whole life, except for when I was a baby. I savored the contact.

"Well dinner is almost ready and I want to catch up with Niecie, so, Sam, could you take Nani to go meet the boys?"

'BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUMMMM!!!!!!', I felt my jaw drop and my minds sound track go to something sinister.

"Sure Emily. C'mon Nani, they're around back.", Sam said, turning around, leaving me to follow him.

I **reeeeally** didn't want to follow him to a social mishap waiting to happen, but of course, I did as I was told.

'Shit shit _shit!_'

We went around the side of the house, past some compost cans, and an old tire, then I saw that we were almost there. I could already hear deep male voices.

"You know we don't have to go and meet them-im sure that Emily needs help in the kitchen and I don't want to be a burden!", I said, frantically groping for an excuse to turn right around and run into the house to hide.

"Non sense! There's no need to be shy, Nani. The boys are perfect gentlemen.", he said, trying not to laugh at my flushed expression.

"B-but-"

"Okay guys, there's someone I want you all to meet!", Sam boomed, shattering my last bit of confidence.

I jumped behind him just before he completely rounded the corner and stayed hidden, my face buried in his back. I didn't care at the moment about the whole personal space thing.

I was nearly pissing my pants!!!

Sam chuckled at my shyness and reached around to pat my back gently. He seemed to understand my issue but didn't care one way or the other.

"Hey Sam, when did you grow another pair legs?",someone asked, heavy on the sarcasm.

"Shut up, _Quil_! Its probably whoever he was talking about earlier.", said a lighter toned one.

"Whatever you guys, I just know that his new legs are _sexy_!", another unknown male said, sending chills down my spine.

"You guys are being real tools!", said a younger person.

"Just let Sam talk."

That in particular voice sent a wave of good shivers up and down my body, making me want to actually unclench my hands from Sam's shirt and see who it belonged to.

"Thanks Jacob. Now the dinner guest I mentioned earlier is behind me and she is v-"

"It's a girl?! **Sweet**! There's too much testosterone in the air around here anyways.", said that sarcastic voice again.

"Shut it, _Quil_!", Sam roared, then silence once more.

"Now as you can see she is mortified so be nice or else- I have to go. Remember. Or else."

Then he walked away, leaving me in plain view. I seized up and flushed, my eyes went wide, revealing to me the tanned, muscular, sky scrapper-looking, half naked bodies that belonged to the five Quillette gods before me.

Was it just me or were their chests _glowing_?

They just stared at me, everyone of them-just stayed silent and stared. I couldn't have been more embarrassed even if my face hadn't been as red as a supernova.

My knees shook as my eyes flickered back and forth between them, the younger ones face becoming nearly as red as mine.

"U-um…..h-hi?", I offered, not even trying to hide my stuttering as I ran a hand through my bangs.

"Hi.", they all said in unison, except for one, the most attractive one, the one who I seemed drawn to in a way I couldn't fathom. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of dark brown I could have ever imagined and his skin was a soft russet that rippled over muscles with is previous movements.

Now, he stood stalk still and stared right back at me.

I didn't realize that I wasn't breathing until I started to see stars and then took in a shaky breath.

I now noticed the other four staring at us, and our suddenly twined fingers.

'Ohmygosh!!', I panicked, my blush outshining the sun just as his did, my heart beats racing faster than the speed of sound permitted.

This was not going to be easy to say but I'll say it anyways-I think love at first sight is real!

**Jake's P.O.V.**

I was just talking with the guys about the last run we were having when I heard Sam's truck pull up. I felt something weird, like a kind of magnetic pull or electrical energy that was pulling me in the direction of the front yard.

Of course, I thought nothing of it but eagerness to meet the dinner guests, but something in my gut told me it was more than that.

"-so then I said that he could take that math test and shove it _straight up his_-hey, Jake! _Jake_! **Dude**! What's your deal?", Paul said, annoyed that I wasn't listening to his latest in-school suspension story.

"What? Huh? Nothing man, im just feeling kinda weird.", I admitted.

"Well whatever it is it must be related to Sam-cuz here he comes.", Seth said.

"I hope he brought snacks cuz im about to starve to death!", Quil whined.

"B-but-", said a tiny, musical voice, that made my chest tighten and want to fling Sam out of the way to see who was there in the world that could make such a beautiful sound.

"Okay guys, there's someone I want you all to meet!", Sam boomed, shattering my last thoughts. Sam eyes widened in surprise for a moment and he reached around himself, patting something.

'I wonder if he brought us a puppy.'

"Hey Sam, when did you grow another pair legs?, Quil asked, being the jokester he always was.

"_Shut_ _up_, Quil! Its probably whoever he was talking about earlier.", Embry said, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever you guys, I just know that his new legs are _sexy_!", Paul said, eyeing the skinny jean clad limbs.

"You guys are being real tools!", Seth said, crossing his arms over his smaller chest.

"Just let Sam talk.", I finally interjected, feeling oddly attracted in Sam's direction.

Whoever was behind him must be the one doing this-it had better not be one of those leeches.

"Thanks Jacob. Now the dinner guest I mentioned earlier is behind me and she is v-"

"It's a girl?! **Sweet**! There's too much testosterone in the air around here anyways.", man, Quil could be such a dumbass!

"Shut it, _Quil_!", Sam roared, holding back swears which probably meant it really was a girl..

"Now as you can see she is mortified so be nice or else- I have to go. Remember. Or else.", he warned, emitting a low growl only our ears could pick up.

Then he walked away, revealing something that made me stumble back and made my heart skid to a stop, ricochet off my stomach, and plop back into place with a low 'thud'.

'Who is _she_…?', I wondered, just barely able to make a coherent thought.

It was silent and I felt as if the whole world had stopped just for this moment. I looked down at the small frame before me and every feature that graced the earth in her glow.

Her eyes looked like the sky before it rained, her hair like the black waves of the sea. Her skin looked very similar to mine but a bit lighter, rosier. Her face was heart-shaped and lit up from her almond eyes and her adorable blush. My eyes trailed down, wanting to see more, if my heart could handle it. Her neck was medium length, not too long but long enough to settle your head into. Full breasts were protruding from her small waist, cleavage peeking out from the black, V-neck, band-T she wore. Her hips were wide and gave her that full hourglass figure that I was just _dying_ to wrap my arms around. Long, thick legs and delicate little feet completed her beautiful body but not her endless curves. She had a innocent face but a woman's seductive body. _It was too good of a combination_.

My heart and body told me all that I needed to know further:

_I wanted her._

_I needed her._

_I was **going** to have her._

And- This was not going to be easy to say but I'll say it anyways-I think love at first sight is real!

"U-um…..h-hi?", she offered, she chimed in her soprano voice, her timid nature prominent.

"Hi.", all the guys said together.

I then noticed that they were all staring at her-and that I was holding her hands gently in my own. They looked so tiny and breakable. I actually started to blush!

I let her dainty hands fall gracefully to her sides as she lowered her head a bit I and instantly wanted to hold them again. I reluctantly took a step back and felt hollow and cold.

She let her eyes fall from mine and I felt as if I wouldn't be whole again until she looked into my soul again.

I noticed the guys were staring at her and had the urge to step in front of her, hiding her from their view. I knew their tastes in girls and that she was the only kind of qualities that they all liked, rolled into one. I noticed she was a bit uncomfortable with our bare chests and was trying to keep her eyes obn our faces instead of our semi-nude bodies.

"_Well hellllooooo there pretty lady_!", Quil said, wriggling his eyebrows at her, enflaming her cheeks again. "What brings you're here to our neck of the woods?"

I wanted to snap his neck.

"U-m, I guess Im here for this whole dinner thing so….yeah. I hope that Im not troubling you guys in any way.", she nearly whispered.

"No, _of course not_! We _love_ having guests over!", Seth said quickly.

I guess he isn't any threat.

"So, how old are you? Your in high school, right?", Embry questioned, as that way-too-cute blush of hers died down.

"_Oh_-yes. Im a sophomore. Im fifteen. And you?", she asked, motioning to all of us with a wave of a small hand.

"Were all sixteen and juniors-Seth's thirteen, a middle schooler.", Embry explained, pointing down at Seth.

'We haven't even introduced ourselves! Im Embry, Seth of course, that's Paul, Quil, and this is Jacob.", he said, pointing them out.

At the mention of my name, she straightened up and stole a glance at me. I never took my eyes off of her.

Embry shook her hand, then Quil, a little too long I might add, then Paul, and then Seth gave her a full blown hug around the waist and a hearty welcome that she soon relaxed into, hugging him back.

I wanted to be him _soo_ badly right then. **FML**.

He released her and smiled warmly; apparently, she made a new friend.

"Well I think I smell Emily's cooking so it must be chow time! Who's up for stuffing their faces?!", Paul yelled.

"Yeah!", everyone yelled, even me, at the mention of food I had to snap out of it for the moment.

She smiled a brilliant smile that made my chest tighten with delight. I could help but grin back at the infectious gesture.

We all turned to go into the house, and then I noticed something about her that I missed at first glance. My pants tightened a little.

"Damn! Would you look at that!", Paul said, looking in my line of sight at her large, voluptuous, wonderfully firm ass.

She stopped and turned, only to have her face redden again at the realization of our pause.

"Oh, _god no_!", she wailed quietly, turning away from us and heading for the house, simultaneously pulling her form fitting shirt over her ass, running faster than I would have expected out of someone who was only 5'5 to 5'6.

'Man, this girl is just full of surprises', I marveled, hurrying along after her, toward the heavenly aroma of food.


	3. Jumping Into A New Life

**Nani's P.O.V.**

Well, truth be told I was giddy! Between the orgasmic meal of long grained rice and deer meat-which I might add is delicious!- and the hilarious antics of these overgrown teen boys, it was the most fun I'd had in years! Paul and Quils jokes and antics were endless and I learned that both Embry and I go red in the face and get teary eyes at gender really good jokes.

"OK OK! So this one I heard from-", Paul started.

"I have a joke!", Emily chimed in, an extatic smile on her face.

Everyone looked to her for the first time n paul sombered in his seat, a slight smirk crossing his features.

"Make my day.", he said, giving her the floor.

"Okay, I heard this one down at the gardening club. All black men are superheroes: they are all faster than speeding bullets; can all jump tall buildings. They just haven't mastered flying yet, guys. That's why, whenever you drive through the ghetto, you always see sneakers caught up in the telephone poles.",Emily concluded with a cheeky giggle.

The looks going around the room was too much for me to handle. I burst out laughing, tears streaming down my cheecks, holding my sides as i rolled on the floor. The kitchen was silent except for my and Em's chortles. Finally the boys were able to pick their jaws up off of the floor long enough to explode into fits of laughter, nearly screaming from the jest. Paul and Quil fell out of their chairs laughing, Jacob slouched against the counter pounding it with his mughty fist, Embry and Seth at my side, even Sam held onto Emily for support, lightly clapping her back in approval.

"OH MY GOD! THAT WAS TOTALLY UNEXPECTED! Who knew Em' had jokes!", Quil jaunted, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Emily that was hilarious! Who knew I married Chris Rock/, Sam said, hugging her to his large chest. She basically was swallowed up by his body and cuddled into him gladly. It was quite the site, so adorable and intimate. I actually felt kind of like I was intruding on an secret moment between lovers. yet no one seemed phased as he nuzzled her hair, Emily giggling like a love-sick teen.

"How about we show Nani the place?", Seth offered, breaking the silence.

"Yeah! Nani you have to see the Cliff! It's so awesome!", Embry encouraged.

"Yeah sure I'd love to! I just have to run to the bathroom real quick.",I said, straightening my top.

"The crapper's upstairs to the left-across the hall from the door that permiates the scent of death and crusty jizz.", Paul stated, earning himself a echoing slap to the back of the head.

"Ill go warm up the car-dont worry I wont touch your damned radio." Quil said, Embry and Seth tailing him.

"Okay, I'll be right out!", I said, dashing up the stairs. I did my buisness and fixed my eyeliner where it had run from the laughing. I resoftened my lips with some cherry chapstick, tossled my bangs and opened the door. I immediately walked into a tyrannous and scorching bare chest. I successfully bruised my forehead on solid upper abs.

"Oh shit!", I exclaimed and would have fallen, had it not been for the large hands that caught me.

"Sorry.", I said, rubbing my forehead, blushing at the proximity.

"I-I didnt mean to scare you. I just was coming to see if you were, um, done.", he explained, his embarressment flashing behind his dark eyes.

'Oh, well yes im done now.", I said, my stomach filling with butterflies the second I looked up into his eyes. I'm not sure what it was but something in me shifted and clicked into place. In that moment I felt him, his presence for the very first time. It was like I was seeing him for the very first time, taking in all of his features all at once.

I finally noticed his burnt orange skin, the softness it conveyed. His buzz-cut spiked black hair gave him a certain edge, bringing out his squared jaw and masculine features. He had a nose that reminded me of a puppy for some reason, and a pair of sexy lips just slightly parted. My eyes traveled down his thick neck and to his broad shoulders. Completely built pecks led down to perfect abs and obleix and then-oh god he was perfect! I could see his enourmous biceps begin to flex and then suddenly move around behind me.

"J-Jake...?", I whispered, his arms molding to the curve of my waist and jerking me securely against his body. I looked up into his dark eyes, only to see them clouded with arousal and fully dialated. I gasped softly and tentitively placed my hands against his chest, trying to stabilize myself. The heat rose in my face and I felt my back arch into his spread palm upon my lower back. Pressing me firmly to him, he leaned down to me, never breaking his gaze into my eyes. I found it impossible to look away and trembled with anxiety as he came ever closer. His lips found there way to my temple and I tensed up at the silkiness of their caress.

"Jake, what are you doing?", I gasped, his gazed dragged from mine when his lips touched me.

He didnt awnser me. Those lips delicately brushed alond the side of my face, down to my jawline, his hands keeping me firmly in his grasp. My arms were squished between us as he continued on downward. He panted against my neck and suddenly grasped my right buttock with his left hand, softly, but suddenly enough for me to yelp and jump. He took this chance and secured his mouth to the base of my throat, kissing softly here and there. My heart sputtered and began to pound in my chest, suddenly I felt faint.

I'd never fainted in my life, but I thought I might right then.

He continued his ministrations to my throat, tentatively rubbing soft circles into the base of my spine and cupping my ass. My breath hitched in my throat as something hot and wet slithered up along my jugular. Gasping for air, I dug my nails into his chest to try and calm myself, only getting what sounded like a deep, rumbling growl rom deep in his chest. I knew my face must've been bright red because my hands shook looking a pale color. His silky spikes tickled my chin and his soft lips teased me to a point that I almost orgot that this wasnt supposed to be happening with a guy I had met not even six bhours ago.

Just as this thought crossed my mind, he bit down gently on the dip between my shoulder and neck, shattering my reason, and emitting a soft sigh of approval from me. And thats when I felt it, hard as a rock, pressed against my lower tummy was the hottest thing on him yet. My mind suddenly came back to me in a smashing sort of fashion and I was inally able to find the will power to jerk away from him. I stubbled back, over toward the counter and grasped it for support, cradling my tender and red neck with my shaking palm. His eyes still clouded with lust, Jake grasped the doorframe in such a tight grip that it splintered a bit.

I gulped and forced my eyes not to see what was obvious in my peripheral vision.

"Jake...what..w-what?", Was all I could put together. I was so conused and frightened and overwhlemed and aroused that Im not sure I could have out together a complete sentence.

As I suddenly snapping out of a trance, he looked at me-seeing my expresion for the first time. He looked absolutely mortified. After a few breaths of silence he finally made a move, releasing the door frame.

"I'll go wait in the car.", he muttered, jogging down the stair, out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

I stared at the spot where he once was, the white splinters of the overhead doorframe, and spun around to look at myself in the mirror. There werent any bruises or hickeys, just a trail of red all over the left side of my neck and shoulder.

'Wrong day to wear a low cut top.', I commented mentally, my sarcasm bringing light to my inevitable happiness. I didnt understand what had just occured, but I liked it nontheless.

I figured I'd been in the bathroom long enough to earn some snarky shit-jokes from the guys, so I fixed my tossled hair(expertly covering my neck) and bounded down th stairs.

I looked around a bit until my eyes rested on a classic cool car. Peter Rabbit would be hatin' like shit. I ran up to the car and managed to squeeze into the back between Seth and Embry. Paul and Jake sat in the front...and I couldnt seem to find Quil.

"What happened to Quil?", I wondered aloud.

The guys smirked and as Jake peeled out of the gravel lot, there was a muffled **'WOOOOOOHH!'** from the trunk behind the back seat.

We all burst into laughter and Jake almost swerved off the road with the hilarity of it, followed by an "OH SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK JAKE?", that made us have to pull over for a second to catch our breath before continuing up into the mountains. The roads got steeper and the speed bumps got bigger as we did this. We all forgot to put on our seatbelts and everyone but me was hal naked, but I didnt care a bit. It was too much un hanging with the guys, between us cursing like sailors and joking about everything no matter how retarded, the mini brawls that I had to break up, and the time I almost died because Paul arted and locked all the doors and windows.

All in all, it was a helluva lot more fun than being back in Maryland!

Jakw pulled up onto a dirt road that turned to lush, green grass and seemed to go on up forever. He parked the car and we all got out.

"From here we run.", and they all started running up the steep terrain.

"What the _fuck_? **_Run_**? WAIT UP!", I hollered over the roar of the wind, trying to keep up with their galloping strides.

I saw one blur turn and jog back, pick me up lik a sack of potatoes, and sprint back into step with the rest of the group. After a few minutes of me being bounced like a beach ball against this hot shoulder, they stopped and settled me down on the sot, cool grass. I dabbed at my eyes with my sleeve and looked to see that it had been Seth that carried me up this steep hill with no effort at all.

'_Little one_ my ass.'

"So what are we gonna do here again?", I managed to get out over the warm roaring winds. I nearly punched my hair for whipping me in the eyes.

"We're gonna jump, dummy!", Paul stated, hands on hips, smiling like a beast.

"We're gonna _**what**_?",I exclaimed in disbelief.

"Unless 'ur juat a little girly pussy...?", Quil teased, grin just as wide as Paul's.

"I am so not! Im just not a dumbass! Why would you jump off of a fucking cliff?", I said, motioning my flailing arms toward what I suspected to be the cliff.

"It's not that high.", Embry sympathized, shrugging.

Even Seth looked nonchalant about it. I narrowed my eyes at them in suspicion and eased over to the ledge just enough to see what I was dealing with. My eyes bugged out o thweir sockets at them hook-like ledge I was currently standing on and the vast ocean beyond it. I almost expected to see a whirl pool and sharks in a circle just below me. I gulped and straightened up, stepping back carefully fromt the edge.

"Nope.", was all I said.

"What? It's not even that high!", Paul retorted. He led back over to the ledge to peer over again, his hand at the small of my back. "See?"

I had latched myself onto his arm with my nails as he leaned out over that fall of death. The further he leaned out over that ledge, the tighter I held on. He suddenly made a move like he was about to jump and I screamed bloody hell, jumping up and clasping my arms and legs around him in a vice grip. I continued screaming until I heard everyones mocking laughter.

I bit his ear and jumped down, stomping off in a huff.

"Hah! You are such a pussy!", He said, holding his sides, not realizing he was about to back off of a cliff until he was falling through the air."PUUUUSSSSSSYYYYYYYYYYYY...!", I heard until there was a loud splash.

"Oh my gawd!",I screamed, not loudly enough though because Seth, Quil, and Embry ran at full speed and each did a different kind of flip before dissapearing from sight in howls of laughter.

"...", I gaped at whay had just happened and then my eyes flickered to Jake, expecting the inevitable.

"I...uh...I could jump with you...if you dont mind.", he said, avoiding my eyes and his cheeks lushing a bit. After wondering at his suddenly shyness i remembered the earlier events and tried to hide my own blush.

"Um...the thing is..I can't exactly...swim.", I admitted, my head bowed in shame.

"Oh. Uh...well I could, um...'ya know...hold you.", he offered, my eyes snapping up to meet his. I didnt want him to see me blush again so i let my hair fall to curtain my face.

"I wont let you drown.", he said, suddenly _very close._

My face lit ablaze and before I knew it he had scooped me up bridal style in his arms and was carrying me to the edge, those cocolate eyes never leaving mine.

"Hold your breathe and don't let go. I've got you.", he assured me before stepping out into the open air. I choked back a scream and closed my eyes, locking my limbs around him, braced for impact.

We hit the water with a loud, but gentle smack, his protecting arms shifting around me so that he could surface. I felt the water trying to pull from from him but he held fast, swimming with one arm and carrying me with the other. I locked my legs around his waist and burried my head in the croock of his neck, willing the fear to go away. He broke the surface and we both gasped or a needed breath.

I dabbed at my blurry eyes and up into laughing chocolate eyes. The smile was infectious and a few yeards away I could see the other guys whooting and cheering and splashing about. I beamed with happiness and giggled in my joy.

"Told'ja I wouldn't let you drown.", Jake commented, his white teeth contrasting with the pink skies above.

"Somehow I knew you wouldn't.", I said, hugging him around the neck, his still hot arms tightening about my waist.

I finally felt the waters temperature and started to shiver a bit as the winds cooled it.

"Let's go home, Nani."

(**SOOOO? what did u think? worth the wait/ yesh? nyu?/ well i hope u love it becuz daddy is gonna but me a laptop n it will b here any day now so ill b all over my fanfics all the time! yokatta desu!)...(review!)...(pleazerz)**


	4. Playing Hookie: Part One

**Nani's P.O.V.**

The chilly wind blew past Jake and I, the temperature making me wrap my damp arms about my body. Jake, still wearing only shorts, was grinning as if he didn't feel a thing, while I resembled a drowned cat. We had pulled up through the back roads so charlie wouldn't see the headlights. Jacob led me around back, past his rusty shed and scattered car parts in various stages of disarray.

"We won't get caught so stop looking so nervous. You teeth chattering probably be the thing to wake him up!", he whispered, snickering.

"It isn't my fault I'm anemic! And how can you be nearly dry? We pretty much _just _got out of the water!", I chided, absentmindedly gravitating toward his warm atmosphere.

"I was just born this way-not my issue.", his voice teasing me into mock fury. I punched his arm, the action hurting my fist immensely.

"Yep. You're gonna learn that hitting me hurt you more than it hurts me.", he laughed again, I shushed him as we came around the side of the house.

We both looked up at what I expected to be his window. I looked over at him; he was looking right back at me. My brow creased and I pursed my lips, knowing exactly what he had in mind.

"Not jumpin' up there.", I stated firmly.

"Yes you are.", he responded, his hands going to my waist before I had time refuse. He lifted me up onto his shoulder in a sitting position. "You've got a tiny waist underneath of this jacket.", he marveled.

"What the fuck!", I exclaimed, my cheeks darkening with embarrassment.

He chuckled, tilting his body a bit so that I could get up to his window. Grabbing onto the gutter, I pulled myself up, his hands now under my backside and pushing me along. The dim moonlight guided my way as I got onto the roof, prying open his window with great effort and finally climbing through. I fell onto his wooden floor with a thud and sat up, completely shocked to see him crouched but a few inched from me.

"Hey.", he said, his expression unreadable as my eyes remained wide with an incredulous expression.

"Hi, I nearly whispered. "Um...I hope you don't mind me asking but, I need something to sleep in, please.", I hinted, finally tearing my gaze from his.

"Uh...um, what? Yeah! I've got it covered.", he said, snapping out of it and tip toeing quickly to his closet.

He opened it and rummaged through, finally turning and tossing me an over-sized t-shirt.

"Thanks. And...can you turn around for a second?", I asked, blushing a bit.

"Oh shit! Sorry!", he blushed, turning his head and shutting his eyes tightly.

I watched him for a a second, a small smile on my lips and then stripped down to my panties, slipping the dark green T-shirt over my head. The garment came down to my knees, slimming down over the curves of my hips near the middle of the shirt.

"Is this a muscle shirt?", I asked, pulling at the taut material.

"Huh?", He turned around, his eyes growing three times their normal size as he looked at me. I flushed under his gaze, turning my eyes to the the wall. "Uh...n-no."

"Okay. Um, I'll just get settled in on the floor.", I said quickly, grabbing a blanket from the nearby chair and curling up by the foot of the bed.

"No! You're a guest. Go sleep in my bed. I'll take the floor.", He offered quickly, pulling back the blankets on the bed and beckoning me up.

I looked at him for a moment for clarity and then climbed up onto his bed and under the upheld covers, smiling shyly up at him.

"Thank you. I really appreciate you letting me stay here. Heaven know's Niecie isn't even concerned with where I am right now.", I admitted, snuggling into the large indentation he'd made in the bed.

"No problem. I'll be back in a second.",he said, closing the door behind him.

The dent his body had left in the bed over the years was somehow deeply comforting, his scent clinging to the blankets like an extra blanket. I settled myself on my side, falling asleep unexpectedly quickly.

* * *

**(Next chapter will be part of this one. By the way, soooo sorry for the long wait. I've been working on my other stories and haven't gotten back to this one. Please review...and...expect some smutty goodness in the next chapter. ;D)**


End file.
